Yuimin Yeong
'Yuimin Yeong '(영분유이, Yeong Yuimin) is one of the three members of The Imperial City Coast Team of fighters in The God of High School Tournament. She is of Korean, or rather, South Sector K descent, and wields the power of Charyeok to grant her powerful godlike abilities and powers. Her fighting style is a signature, brutal combination of Taekwondo. Appearance Yuimin is a fiery young redhead who's fervor, temper, and rebellious attitude to her surroundings and any form of authority is reflected in her physical appearance. In spite of being a native from the souther part of section k, she refuses to dress herself in a manor which is anything but wholesome by such a countries standards, instead adopting the appearance and guise of a foreigner, having nothing to do with the traditional clothing or outfits which are worn by people of her sector. In this right her clothing can be considered revealing and cause a wide range of other male characters to become profoundly attracted to her physical appearance. Yuimin has fairly long, messy red hai which she prefers to keep at shoulder length due to the fact she wishes to remain as nimble and free during combat at all given times, never allowing her hair to get any longer than what it currently is. She is of a rather slender build which makes her body type perfect for the numerous ranged movements and techniques which are used in her unique brand of Taekwondo fighting. Personality Yuimin harbors a deep tsundere-based affection for her team leader Jedediah Jones, which she has developed over a long period of time fighting alongside him and constantly building up feelings for him. Due to her tomboyish and hotheaded persona she can't help but deny the feelings due to the fact she literally has no idea what to do with them, having never experienced being treated like a female before. Yuimin ignores and attempts to disregard her feelings for her team leader as much as she can so as to focus on her status as a fighter, training herself to constantly become stronger and more powerful than what she was before. Yuimin is a very proud combatant and becomes deeply insulted when others, particularly men view her as anything but. She has developed a complex of underestimation and inferiority, constantly working to make herself stronger than she actually is. Though she does have a great deal of fighting skill and strength, she seemingly does not ever believe it to be adequate. Yuimin is a very hot tempered person and enjoys fighting, being quick to use violence to solve her problems and deal away with annoyances in her surroundings. Though she can be soft and vulnerable, it is extremely rare for her to ever be depicted in such a fashion or manner. Relationships Allies Enemies History Skills Taekwondo & Taekkyeon Yuimin is an extremely skilled practitioner of Taekwondo and Taekkyeon arts alike, using his enormous talent and mastery of techniques to fight back her enemies. Her martial arts skills are such that Jackie Chun scaled her power to another powerful female fighters and stated with a little more ki training she could be qualified to take on the contestands of The Tenkaichi Budoukai themselves. Charyeok Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Pages added by JARRING-FLY Category:Good